


Symphony Saturday

by lycheees



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Squirting, Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheees/pseuds/lycheees
Summary: Chrollo gets off from work early. Kurapika is high and horny.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 24
Kudos: 238





	Symphony Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> so I was really hoping for more krkr tidbits after binging the anime, but the manga hasn't gone that far yet. so what do you do when you're contemplating two characters and their potential dynamic in a setting where they aren't tied together by the red string of hate? 
> 
> ...you write porn
> 
> amab & mostly afab language used for kurapika's parts
> 
> loosely based on [HDL's art](https://twitter.com/huangdanlan/status/1204769471170170881?s=20)

One Saturday afternoon, Chrollo Lucilfer had the fortune of being let off work early. Well, not really _let off_ as much as _locked out_ by both Pakunoda and Kortopi. For two people who insisted they weren’t his secretaries, they sure played the part well.

_You do too much for a CEO,_ Machi had complained, once.

Looking out the window of his car, he sighed. At the very least, traffic around this time wasn’t too heavy—that is, as light as traffic in Yorkshin City got. He’d had a bit of trouble with the paperwork recently after one of his employees, Hisoka, mysteriously disappeared, leaving mainly Kortopi and Shalnark to clean up his mess. The only indication of where he might have gone came in the form of an email:

_I apologize for my husband’s sudden disappearance. He can be a bit erratic, as I’m sure you know. Should you need him back, I will happily chain him to his desk after our honeymoon._

_Signed,_

_Illumi Zoldyck_

Chrollo tried not to think about how the largest underground family of assassins went by the same name.

Instead, he pulled his phone out at the nearest red light, thinking of sending a little princeling a text. To his surprise, said princeling had sent him a message in the last fifteen minutes—in the form of an image, no less.

Swiping the message open just as the light turned green, Chrollo jammed his foot down on the accelerator, nearly crashing the car in front of him. But even the near-death experience couldn’t snap him out of his daze as he took in the flushed cheeks, the glazed eyes and the smallest cleavage peeking out from what he was sure was the lingerie they’d bought together the other week.

Chrollo hadn’t informed Kurapika that he was leaving work early—the little minx must have sent him the picture with the purpose of riling him up at the office.

_Smoking up?_ Chrollo texted, eyes on the road.

When the reply came a minute later, it was another photo, and god knows Chrollo was too flawed, too weak of a man not to open it knowing what lay inside.

*

The apartment’s only lift was broken, had been for a while, and the heat of the afternoon made the journey up three flights of stairs all the more unbearable, even if Chrollo was in pretty good shape. He’d offered Kurapika to stay with him at his condominium, more than once. It was closer to the city center, closer to his university, had a working lift _and_ was generally cleaner and more spacious overall. Kurapika wasn’t usually a slob, but during exam season, Chrollo often found himself walking into piles of unwashed clothes and unstapled notes lying all over the floor. Kurapika had refused the offer, however, stating that he wanted to be independent until he secured a job for himself after university. Ever the understanding boyfriend, Chrollo had reluctantly obliged.

Between Kurapika’s most recent exams and Chrollo’s increased workload courtesy of that stupid magician, they hadn’t had much time to see each other. Most interactions had been through calls and texts, and if Chrollo was lucky, his all-nighter would end up with Kurapika moaning on the other end of the line and him coming into his fist.

Today, Chrollo was going to make up for lost time.

When he finally opened the front door using his copy of the keys, Chrollo was disappointed to find stray files and books past their rental expiration date.

“Pika,” he scolded, and fought the tightening of his throat when he passed the bathroom door to see Kurapika lying in bed, a joint in one hand, the other hiking up the flimsy dress to expose his tummy.

At the intruder’s entry, Kurapika’s eyes widened in shock, as if seeing a ghost. Through his texts, Chrollo had made it sound like he was still in the office. “I’m way too fucking high.”

Chrollo snorted, stepping over the mess on the floor to sit by his lover. “Maybe,” he said, snatching the joint away from limp fingers, taking a few puffs before he leaned down for a kiss. His other hand snuck up to the soft swell of Kurapika’s breast, tugging a pink nipple meanly and slotting his tongue in when Kurapika moaned.

When they broke away, panting, Kurapika stated, “You’re here early.”

Chrollo pecked him on the nose. “Mm, someone sent naughty pictures while I was at work.”

“Liar,” Kurapika snorted, “you never leave work willingly. Paku must have kicked you out. Or Kortopi, that kid doesn’t take your shit.”

“It was both of them, actually,” Chrollo chuckled, dipping his head for another kiss. He used to hate the aftertaste of weed, but now the only thing registering on his tongue was the taste of whatever sugary drink Kurapika had had. He let Kurapika wrap his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before pulling away again.

“Get on me already,” Kurapika groaned.

A gentle smile graced Chrollo’s face at his lover’s eagerness. He watched Kurapika’s flushed face, the way he licked his dry lips as Chrollo slid his hand down the pale expanse of his tummy, stroking the jut of his hipbone before pressing down on the button swelling through the frilly white panties. A moan tumbled out of Kurapika’s mouth, and Chrollo’s smile widened just a bit more.

And then, he got off the bed and started picking up the discarded items on the floor.

A deep groan of frustration reverberated through the apartment. “You are _so_ annoying.”

“Funny, Feitan said the same thing to me this morning,” Chrollo chirped, folding the shirts that needed folding and shoving the ones that didn’t into the wash basket. Then, he got started on the books. “How were your exams?” he asked, purposely fixing his eyes on anywhere but the pillow that Kurapika shoved between his legs, panties discarded. Chrollo felt a tinge of regret that he hadn’t gotten to remove them himself.

“Good,” Kurapika sighed, voice a little high, “I probably got the MCQ section all correct.”

Having cleaned up a bit of his boyfriend’s mess so that there was adequate floor space to actually walk on, Chrollo made to wash his hands, splashing water on his face to tame the effect of the afternoon heat as well, though he had a sure feeling that the heat was because of something else entirely—or rather, _someone._

When he walked back into the room, Kurapika had half his face in his sheets, his dick soaked and leaving wet trails on the pillow. Chrollo had always thought Kurapika cute and a little too blunt. Clever and serious, sure, but politeness was never second nature. Even uptight, some may say, which was why Chrollo had been surprised the first time he walked into Kurapika’s apartment to see him coughing with a bong in hand. Leorio had been there, too—in fact, he’d been the one to introduce Kurapika to his little recreational activity, claiming he needed to loosen up.

_You’re doing it wrong,_ Chrollo had said, taking the bottle and guiding Kurapika. After Leorio left, Chrollo had proceeded to tie Kurapika up and further enlighten his trip. He doubted Kurapika’s neighbors have forgiven them since.

He’d first met the two best friends when Kurapika had been in first year of university at the tender age of seventeen. Kurapika had been arguing with Leorio when he stormed off and bumped into Chrollo, whose hot coffee ended up spilling on both of them.

_Are you alright, miss?_

The next thing he knew, Chrollo saw stars—and love—and only found out later on when Kurapika was apologizing to him profusely at the laundromat that he was, in fact, a boy.

“Love,” Chrollo purred, hand brushing away the blond strands sticking to Kurapika’s face. He was pretty sure Kurapika had taken a bit of the pill too—he never got this high from weed alone. But he wasn’t sweating as profusely anymore, eyes less blurry so Chrollo deduced that he was coming down from his peak. “Love,” he repeated, kissing the apples of his cheeks, before capturing his lips. Kurapika opened up, easy and pliant.

A man whose words rarely revealed anything unless he wanted them to, Chrollo found that he enjoyed Kurapika’s brutal honesty. But what he had never expected to enjoy even more was the way Kurapika let down his hair in situations like these, the high in his system showing Chrollo a contrasting side to his default solemn demeanor.

Chrollo’s shirt came off first, and then he peeled away the pillow from Kurapika’s heat before positioning himself behind the boy, encasing him with his legs. Their lips would break apart only to draw back together like magnets, leaving a mess of drool.

“I don’t get why you wear these silly bandages,” Kurapika mumbled, breaking away. Licking a stripe along Chrollo’s jaw, he teethed at the junction near his neck, relishing the shiver that came about.

“I don’t want my good religious clients freaking out when they see my tattoo,” Chrollo chuckled, grasping Kurapika’s jaw in a hard grip, giving his lower lip a playful bite before spitting inside. “Why? Don’t think it’s fashionable?”

What was supposed to be a snipe back came out a breathy moan instead, as Chrollo’s fingers slipped up the tiny dress of his lingerie, rolling his nipples into tough little peaks. Kurapika’s head lolled back onto Chrollo’s shoulder, his body responding to his lover’s touches. The hand on his left breast kept at it, while the other travelled lower, lower until two fingers dipped into his channel and came out soaking wet.

Closing his eyes, Chrollo buried his face in Kurapika’s shoulder, bathing in the heat and sounds that radiated off Kurapika’s body. He loved him feisty, and he loved him like this—all malleable and music on a Saturday afternoon. His fingers dug deeper inside, his palm grinding against the small hardness there.

A lesser man would have shoved his cock in right about now.

But if there was one thing Chrollo was good at, it was waiting. One of his rare virtues, he especially applied it to Kurapika, knowing that the fruit was at its sweetest when it finally ripened. One long orchestra, as Chrollo pulled every single note possible out of his lover’s sweet mouth.

“Let’s get you off first, hm?” Chrollo mumbled into Kurapika’s neck. His fingers left Kurapika’s heat, trailing up to coat the neglected nipple with cum. The sticky liquid cooled quickly, and Chrollo smiled at the goose pimples forming on Kurapika’s neck under his lips. As loosened up as Kurapika was now, Chrollo knew he could go further, could make Kurapika drown in pleasure until the right notes came out at the right pitch.

Chrollo was a learner, and Kurapika happened to be one of his favorite subjects. He knew to start with two fingers, circling the little pleasure button, collecting slick every now and then from his center to lube him up, stroking up and down but never _in._

“Fuck, come on—”

That was Chrollo’s cue for a third finger, his middle finger just barely dipping in while blunt nails dragged up the swollen lips. He hummed a classical tune into Kurapika’s temple, though it was drowned out by Kurapika’s loud panting. Three fingers—just enough to cover the span of the boy’s cunt, stroking in broad circles, alternating with rubbing his clit.

“ _Fuck_ —” Kurapika gasped, hips jerking in response to the pleasure, but he was quickly pinned down by Chrollo’s legs, the older man dragging his knees apart, exposing his heated core further. “ _Oh god_ ,” Kurapika sobbed, the electric pleasure mingling with the remnants of his high, hands fumbling for purchase—on Chrollo’s arm around his torso, his neck, his hair.

“That’s not my name, love.” The laugh that left Chrollo was strained, his eyes focused on every arch, every curve of Kurapika’s body. He kept up the pace, pressed down harder, swallowing as Kurapika’s gasps escalated to choked moans. “Let me hear you,” he cooed, the other hand grasping his right breast, pulling and pinching hard at the nub. He ignored the strain in his arm, watched Kurapika’s mouth fall open, cursed as the lithe body gave a hard jerk, his orgasm hitting him hard.

“ _Chrollo_ —”

“Good,” Chrollo moaned into Kurapika’s ear, “Just like that.” He knew what his voice did to his lover, knew that he could draw out Kurapika’s orgasm with just words.

_“Oh, fuckkk—”_ Chrollo took in the way his toes curled and released, the way his lips reddened after biting down on himself to keep quiet.

Eventually, his fingers lightened up, coming to a standstill but stayed where they were, occasionally tapping the wetness and drawing a whimper from Kurapika. He peppered kisses along Kurapika’s face, accepted the smaller body slouching further into him, as if desiring to be one. His eyes lit up when a hand traced his thigh but Chrollo took hold of it before it reached its intended destination.

“Why don’t you wanna get off?” Kurapika asked, frowning. His cheeks were an adorable shade of crimson.

“Not yet,” Chrollo answered, kissing his knuckles and wrist. He made a mental note to make sure Kurapika ate more. The boy tended to ignore his health when exams came around. Shifting around so that Kurapika leaned back against his pillows while he lay between his legs, Chrollo rested his head on Kurapika’s thigh. “You ready for another?” He was dangerously close, his breath hitting Kurapika’s core, smiling when his lover’s breath hitched.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Shy already?” Chrollo laughed, but gave the boy no time to reply as he licked a long stripe up his cunt, inhaling the scent as he lapped up the product of Kurapika’s orgasm, prompting a loud _ohhh_ from above him.

Kurapika was a slow starter, but the rewards were always worth it. Kurapika’s defenses came down after his first orgasm, and this time, Chrollo didn’t stop him from moving, instead hiking his legs onto his shoulders, enjoyed the dig of Kurapika’s heels into his back as the boy humped his face.

“Fuck,” Kurapika sobbed, “ _Fuck_ , Chrollo—”

“Are you going to come again?” Two fingers sunk into Kurapika’s heat, curling up against the spot that made him see stars.

“Yes! Yesyes _yes_ —”

“That’s it.” Kurapika rode the fingers in him, whined as the wicked tongue flicked his clit in tandem. “Think you could squirt for me?”

Normally, Kurapika would be embarrassed to, but this time he gasped, “I-I don’t know.”

“Hmm…” Chrollo faked a few seconds of contemplation, his other hand stroking Kurapika’s tightening stomach. “I think you could,” he said, and wrapped his lips around the swollen nub.

“No— _ah—ahh_ —”

Chrollo’s hands got to work, increasing the intensity of his fingers rubbing at Kurapika’s weak spot, while the other pressed down on where his bladder was. Immediately Kurapika’s thighs seized up around Chrollo’s head, and the older man was only slightly disappointed that Kurapika had managed to grab a pillow in time to muffle his scream.

Clear liquid gushed out of the younger man, and Chrollo tried his best to drink it all up, getting drunk on Kurapika. He mapped the trembling body with soothing hands, tending to the muscles of Kurapika’s calves so he wouldn’t cramp, kissed and nuzzled the skin of his inner thighs. When he gave the swollen clit an experimental lick, Kurapika’s hand flew out to hold his head away.

“Sensitive?” Chrollo cooed, taking the hand on his head and kissing the tip of each finger. He marveled in the way his fingers were soaked in cum, but instead of wiping them clean, he pressed one slicked digit into Kurapika’s back hole.

The moan Kurapika let out was nearly enough to make Chrollo come there and then.

After the first orgasm, the second one came easy. After the second, Chrollo knew Kurapika was anticipating a third. He’d trained his body in the last two years after all, made sure Kurapika could never be satisfied with anyone else ever again, made sure Kurapika knew he was never going to get it better than what he had now.

_Except, he’s made sure_ you _knew you weren’t gonna get it any better than him either,_ Paku had said, once.

Chrollo could only agree.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Chrollo whispered. He wasn’t giving the boy any chance to come down from his orgasm, stretching him out and stimulating him. There was no pleasure button to be found, but the mere feeling of the older man pulling out to collect the cum from his cunt as lube, before plunging back two, then three fingers into his hole drove Kurapika insane.

Kurapika was heady with lust. “Fuck—just _fuck me already.”_ He was so far gone, could only wish to wipe that smug look off Chrollo’s face. Every inch of his skin burned to touch. _Fuck_ his stupid older boyfriend with his stupid older boyfriend stamina.

When the fingers left him, Kurapika had a thought: _finally._

But then a weight shifted off the bed, and he looked downright scandalized when Chrollo walked _away._

“What are you—”

“You’re dehydrated,” Chrollo replied simply. He grabbed the bottle from the table and wasted no time in unscrewing the cap between his teeth, shoving the drink at his boyfriend, who could only accept the gesture.

“Your timing is atrocious,” Kurapika complained, but drank the water anyway. Immediately, he felt grateful. He’d been _parched._

“Wouldn’t want you fainting midway,” Chrollo said, nuzzling his cheek. He waited for Kurapika to put the bottle away before pinning him down with his whole body.

“Heavy,” Kurapika grunted, though made no move to push him off.

“Your fault for not hitting the gym.”

“I had _exa—_ ” Kurapika was immediately shut up by a pair of lips, eyes fluttering close at the warmth of the kiss and Chrollo’s body. He could still taste himself on his boyfriend’s tongue.

When the first inch breached him, Kurapika moaned.

“Are you good?”

“Y-Yeah,” Kurapika said, biting back a gasp as he was split open. He’d played with himself over the last two weeks, sure, but those nights alone had been nothing compared to the way Chrollo filled him up now. The high made him almost feverish, and the ache only added to the pleasure, heat coursing through his entire body until Chrollo eventually bottomed out.

Kurapika could feel himself contract around the length of the cock, and Chrollo moaned into his neck. “You feel amazing.” Chrollo started to move, only thrusting shallowly at first, letting Kurapika adjust. His senses zeroed in on the feeling of the boy’s guts rippling around him, and his nails dug into Kurapika’s side, sure to bruise. Then, following the gradual increase in volume of Kurapika’s moans, Chrollo began pulling out to the tip, before slamming home once more.

“Oh fuck, god—” Kurapika gasped, clutching onto Chrollo’s shoulders for dear life as the older man snapped his hips forward, ruthless in his pace. He slid his fingers into Kurapika’s mouth, groaning when Kurapika swallowed around the digits, tongue lapping. He felt the cum dripping out of Kurapika’s cunt, catching on his dick and aiding with the slide, relished the way Kurapika’s voice climbed higher and higher.

When Chrollo felt himself nearing, he dug his fingers further down into Kurapika’s throat, choking the boy. Tears welled up in the latter’s eyes, but he continued sucking on the digits as if he were a starved man, legs kicking uselessly at his sides. Kurapika’s hands tightened around the threatening wrist, yet he made no move to push Chrollo away.

“You’re going to come, aren’t you?” Chrollo asked, so sweet, so saccharine even as he pounded Kurapika hard enough to make the bed creak loudly, hard enough to leave him sore tomorrow. “Of course you are. You’re my good boy, after all.”

Kurapika _whined_ as the fingers in his throat finally pulled out, but he was given no moment of reprieve as they travelled down to his clit next, rubbing furiously and pulling out scream after scream from his raw throat.

_“Chrollo—Chrollo—”_

“That’s it, you’re doing so well,” Chrollo gasped, the walls around him clenching down impossibly harder, “That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

Kurapika came with a broken wail, back arched in a perfect crescent, squirting one more time. He weakly grasped for the hand playing with his clit, but Chrollo only stopped rubbing to slap his cunt, before shoving his fingers in to elicit yet another scream, another stream of liquid. His cock slid in and out of the spasming cavern as Chrollo came with a guttural groan, emptying into Kurapika.

Collapsing back onto Kurapika, Chrollo sighed contentedly, ignoring the weak complaints from Kurapika who was being crushed by his body weight. Eventually he pulled out, grimacing at his own sensitivity, and readjusted himself to lay next to the boy instead of on him. This time, Kurapika took the initiative to hydrate himself.

The heat seemed to ebb away, and eventually they both cooled down enough to plaster back together. Chrollo had removed his bandages along the way, feeling his hairline itch. A shower was most definitely in place.

“Pizza tonight?” he suggested.

Kurapika yawned, blinking sleepily. “Yeah, sure… just no pineapple.”

“Your taste is terrible,” Chrollo said, poking Kurapika’s belly.

“Explains why I’m stuck with you as a boyfriend.”

Once again, Kurapika’s screams rang through the apartment, except this time they were screams of laughter.


End file.
